Give Back My Toy
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [EXO] Suho menyukai Lay namun Lay lebih membutuhkan yang lain. SuLay. YAOI. PWP


::::: **Give** **Back My Toy** :::::

::::: **Kaizen Katsumoto** :::::

:::::: **EXO** ::::: **SMEnt** ::::: **SuLay** :::::

 **Warning** : Ooc, typo, _YAOI_ , dst

 _Summary_ : Jika disuruh memilih antara seluruh kartu kreditnya atau Lay. Sudah pasti Suho akan memilih Lay, sedangkan Lay akan memilih _Sex Toys_ -nya daripada Suho, tentu saja.

.

.

.

 ** _Mature Contents_**

.

.

.

 _ **SuLay**_

.

 _Suho x Lay_

 _Junmyeon x Yixing_

.

 _ **BL**_

.

 _ **YAOI AREA**_

.

 _ **DLDR**_

.

.

.

Pulang dari kantor disuguhi suara desahan pemuda berstatus ' _kekasih_ ' yang meringkuk di atas kasur _kingsize_ adalah hal biasa bagi Suho. Ia membiarkan kekasih sah-nya melakukan hal itu karena memang waktu Suho banyak terkuras untuk mengurus kegiatan padat perusahaan. Jangankan berkomunikasi dan menebar gombalan romantis, bahkan berkontak fisik pun jarang mereka lakukan. Lay tak keberatan, setidaknya sejak Suho membelikannya mainan-mainan sex kini ia lebih sering bermain bersama mainannya ketimbang mendambakan ' _milik_ ' Suho yang serba sibuk. Hanya cinta dan kasih sayang yang dulu pernah menyatukan mereka namun entah sekarang apa hal itu masih berlaku. Pasalnya sudah hampir dua tahun menjalin hubungan, setahun lebih Suho tak pernah menyetubuhi Lay.

"Lay, aku pulang lebih awal hari ini." Suho membanting diri di atas sofa dalam kamar berukuran ' _agak_ ' luas di kediamannya. Tangan terampilnya menarik ikatan dasi kotak yang meliliti kerah kemeja krem sampai mengendur.

"Nhh... ne... ssshh... aakh~" Lay tampak kesulitan berkata. Vibrator yang memenuhi analnya tiba-tiba bergetar diluar kendali. Sebelumnya ia yakin memasang getaran _middle_. Wajah porselennya sedikit terangkat, mengedarkan pandangan hingga menemukan Suho tengah memainkan remote vibratornya. Diputar cepat lalu lambat, cepat, lambat, begitu sampai membuat tubuh Lay limbung kehilangan tumpuan.

Jemari lentik mantan _dancer_ di klub malam itu meremas sprei seolah tengah menyalurkan kenikmatan yang diperolehnya. Suho mengangkat sebelah alis dengan senyuman bak malaikat kala tubuh polos kekasihnya menggeliat tak tentu arah di atas kasur. "Belajar menari lagi, _eoh_?" Tanya Suho sembari menumpahkan beberapa mainan di atas kasur. Lay memejamkan matanya erat, bibirnya terkatup rapat menghasilkan nada lenguhan tertahan yang menggoda libido. "Berapa lama aku tidak menyentuhmu, Lay?" Seraya mengangkat-mencermati tanpa minat sebuah dildo panjang bergerigi warna _pink_ , senyuman terkembang di atas bibir.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya, antara tidak ingat dan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Setahun?" Suho menaiki kasur, merangkak sampai dapat mencapai tubuh polos si _unicon_. "Delapan bulan?" Jemari panjang bersihnya menarik kedua paha mulus Lay hingga terbelah, mempertontonkan dua aset penting pemuda itu yang sudah basah. _Junior_ mungil Lay mengacung tegap dengan lelehan bening mengalir deras, sementara lubang belakangnya yang terekspos berkedut kelaparan walau sudah menelan sebuah penggetar berujung bulu-bulu lembut abu-abu seperti ekor kucing yang mengembang gemuk- _buttplug_. "Tujuh?" Suho terus menghujam pertanyaan sembari tangannya menggerakkan ekor jejadian kekasihnya keluar-masuk seperti sedang memompa.

Lay biasanya adalah pemuda tenang, sangat tenang sampai tak ada yang menduga bila salah satu titik sensitifnya disentuh maka ia akan menjeritkan lengkingan menggoda. Seperti saat ini, pemuda berhelai pirang itu berteriak-teriak liar seraya menggeliat tak terkendali, tampaknya Suho berhasil menyentuhkan mainan getar Lay pada _sweetspot_ -nya yang menjadi titik paling sensitif ketimbang area leher di bagian belakang kuping. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Suho segera menghisap milik Lay yang menantang langit, menyeruput precum amis sangat nikmat seolah tengah menyedot segelas wiski di sebuah bar. Sontak kegiatan Suho membuat kedua paha Lay mengatup, menjepit kepala sang CEO muda. Kedua tangan Lay meremasi helai-helai raven Suho, tanpa sadar menggerakkan kepala itu maju-mundur sesuai irama gerakan Suho yang memompa _buttplug_ di anal sang kekasih.

"Lebih... leb..ih... lebiihh... Suho _hyung_... lebih..." pemuda asal Cina itu merancu tak karuan, berpacu dengan deru napas memburu ketika daging hangat basah tak bertulang Suho menekan serta bergerak melingkari lubang kecil di pucuk kejantanan, menambah tegangnya ereksi Lay, hingga hanya dengan tiga gerakan maju-mundur sudah cukup untuk membawa pemuda bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing itu mencapai titik putih bersih dengan desahan panjang merdu di telinga Suho.

Lay menyemburkan sperma-nya, Suho dengan suka rela menghisap cairan menjijikkan itu seakan tengah menikmati santapan terlezat di dunia. "Manis." Kata pengusaha muda itu disertai senyuman angelic pemikat segala wanita berbagai usia, sayangnya yang dapat memikat hati Suho hanya seorang pemuda _innocent_ bernama Lay.

Lay sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya. Matanya tak lepas memandangi sang kekasih dengan tetesan putih kental menghiasi sudut bibir. Wajah Lay merona. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Tanya pemuda itu tak mengerti.

Suho lebih tak mengerti, namun Suho selalu tahu segala jawaban atas pertanyaan kekasihnya. "Semua tindakanku hanya berdasar karena aku mencintaimu, Lay. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang."

Lay diam, tak terlalu paham maksud di balik ucapan Suho, tapi insting selalu menuntun serta memberi tahunya bahwa Suho adalah pemuda baik yang akan terus bersedia melindunginya tanpa pamrih, satu-satunya tempat dimana bisa Lay singgahi kapanpun dan selalu menerimanya apa adanya. "Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah setelah seharian bekerja."

Suho mengangguk, "tapi sesuatu di bawah sini akan membuatku kesulitan memejamkan mata."

Lay menggulirkan maniknya pada selakangan Suho yang mengembang gemuk. "Akan kubantu." Ucap Lay serta-merta merangkak di atas Suho yang tengah menyamankan diri duduk bersandar pada _bedspot_. Dada Lay berpacu, degupan kencang membuatnya ingin meledakkan diri. Sudah lama-terlalu lama ia tidak melakukan kegiatan intim bersama kekasihnya, hal itu sedikit membuatnya gugup.

Berbeda ketika ia bermain bersama _toys_ -nya, Lay tak perlu memikirkan apapun, melainkan hanya menikmati segala kenikmatan dari mainannya. Sekarang hal itu mustahil dilakukan karena mata Suho terus mengintai tiap liukan pintar tubuh Lay yang sedang membuka _belt_ kulit hitam dan menurunkan _zipper_ menggunakan gigi rapinya hingga menimbulkan suara _zreet_ pelan, sangat seduktif.

Hal itu ternyata cukup membuat Suho menahan napas sejenak ketika melihat bagaimana celana dalamnya dilepas perlahan. Lay memang pintar menggoda, adik kecil Suho bahkan mencuat berani dengan urat tercetak seksi di batangan saat dikeluarkan dari kandangnya. Membuat Lay sedikit merintih saat benda keras itu tak sengaja menampar wajahnya. Ia tak pernah ingat menyentuh Suho atau mungkin memang ingatannya selalu rusak di saat tak tepat, jadi sejak kapan ia membuat Suho setegang itu?

"Lay, lakukan..." Suho memerintah, sedikit menggeram dan menahan napasnya. Tak kuasa membendung birahi yang selalu meledak-ledak menguasai dirinya tiap kali bersama sang kekasih.

"Ini terlalu besar... sejak kapan kau membuatnya sebesar ini?" Tanya Lay dengan nada polosnya dan bibir kecil merah.

Suho terkekeh, kehabisan waktu untuk menemukan jawaban tepat. "Hisap Lay. Hisap." Suho mengulang. Benar-benar tak sabar ingin segera dipuaskan. Beruntung Lay langsung menuruti perintah kekasihnya tanpa menguarkan protesan lebih.

Suho melenguh, menggeram, serta mengumpat dalam hati. Betapa nikmatnya sentuhan bibir mungil itu ketika menyapu batang tegangnya. Sangat lembut dan hangat. "Oh... Lay, kau sangat pintar... lakukan lebih, sayang... puaskan penisku dengan mulutmu. Pakai lidah, jangan gigimu... Lakukan yang terbaik... aahhh..."

Lay pemuda penurut, sejauh ini ia melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik, tapi kejantanan Suho menuntut lebih. Ia membutuhkan banyak ruang untuk menampung miliknya. Kepala Lay dipaksa maju sampai kejantanan Suho nyaris setengah terbenam ke dalam mulut. Lay meronta, bibirnya robek sana-sini ketika Suho dengan ganas dan brutal mencengkeram rambut Lay, menggerakkannya penis-nya _in-out_ di dalam mulut sang kekasih, kian lama gerakannya semakin cepat, menuntut kepuasan dari Lay yang sudah terbatuk-batuk akibat batangan basah Suho terdorong hampir mencapai kerongkongannya. Lay memukul-mukul paha Suho, memintanya agar memelankan ritme. Tapi Suho sudah terlanjur menikmati kegiatannya, enggan berhenti lantas menarik kepala Lay sampai ereksinya lenyap tak tersisa.

Diam. Lay menangis, air matanya turun melewati pipi porselen, mulutnya sukar digerakan karena penis Suho tengah berdenyut-denyut panas di rongga mulut. Suho mendesis, menikmati momen diamnya. Perlahan tangannya melepas cengkeraman di kepala Lay, ia menatap sang kekasih dengan mata berkabut. "Pilihlah, keluar di dalam atau di luar..." sang CEO menyerahkan kendali pada kekasihnya.

Lay melepaskan diri, kepalanya ditarik sampai penis Suho terlepas seutuhnya dari mulut. Ia segera mengambil napas, memenuhi pasokan oksigen yang sempat terhenti. Hal itu cukup memberi tahu Suho jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Suho tak keberatan, justru merasa bernostalgia mengingat terakhir kali keduanya saling menyatukan tubuh. Terbayang pula Lay yang merengek ketika tak sengaja Suho keluar di dalam mulutnya. Pemuda manis itu ngambek tak ingin bicara saat mereka melanjutkan kegiatan intim. Lay memang seperti itu, tak suka menelan sperma orang lain, termasuk milik Suho.

Tangan Lay bekerja memanja, mengurut batang panas Suho, memberinya remasan intens bagian pangkal serta kedua bola kembarnya, tak lupa lidahnya menjilat-jilati ujung sensitif milik Suho. Lay menggumam, sementara Suho menggeram seraya memejamkan mata, menikmati segala tempo buatan Lay hingga semburan lahar putih memaksa keluar tanpa aba. Suho mendesah dengan suara beratnya, wajah Lay penuh pejuh tapi ia tak memprotes.

"Maaf, Lay..." Suho masih sempat menarik kepala kekasihnya, kedua tangannya bergerak membersihkan wajah Lay dari cairan putih kental. Bibir pemuda itu mengecup, mencium serta menghisap bibir bawah Lay. Membuat kekasihnya melenguh seraya menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Ujar Lay dengan nada khas Cina-nya. Suho menyeringai.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

" _Ne_."

Persetujuan dari Lay membuat Suho segera membalik posisi Lay agar masuk ke dalam kungkungannya. Mengangkat kedua kaki untuk menghisap paha mulus si pemuda _unicorn_ hingga berhias bercak kemerah-merahan kontras warna kulit.

Suho menghentak tubuhnya, mendorong ujung penisnya tepat di depan gerbang berkedut yang rupanya menyediakan kehangatan tiada tara. Membuat tubuh telanjang Lay tersentak, kasur berderit. Masih belum cukup, Suho menarik diri, mencoba mengulang kembali tindakannya. Dorongan kuat, tekanan sedikit demi sedikit mengakibatkan benda panjang berurat yang sudah kembali tegang itu secara perlahan memasuki tempatnya.

"Ahh... Suho _hyunghh_... hahh... kum...ohonhh..."

Tubuh submissive-nya memanas seiring semakin dalamnya batang kejantanan dominan tertanam. Lay bergerak-gerak gelisah disertai rancauan desahan menggoda libido, sementara Suho bekerja keras agar tak menyakiti pasangannya.

Kedua paha Lay dibuka lebar, kaki diangkat hingga tersampir pas di kedua pundak lawan. Ketika menemukan timming tepat, Suho segera melancarkan gerakan maju mundurnya. Menarik penis sampai di ujung dan melesakkannya cepat menuju titik prostat. Lay mendesis, kesepuluh jemarinya bermain dengan lipatan-lipatan sprei hingga kusut.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bagi Lay, sex toys adalah salah satu bagian paling nikmat di dunia-nya, sementata bagi Suho, Lay adalah sex toys ternikmat di dunia-nya._

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.


End file.
